Test of the Elements
by Tsubasa no Hikari
Summary: What the title says. Keiko and Yusuke are put thru tests by the Elements.


Etched in Ice Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, blah, blah, blah. "Talking" 'thinking' (me) *Keiko's P.O.V* I was in my room playing with Puu, Yusuke's little monster, and couldn't help but remembering that my friends were on another dangerous mission in the Spirit World. Puu tried to get my attention, which he always does, so he could get fed. "Well, I guess we both could use something to eat," I said. So down to the kitchen I went. Mom and Dad weren't home, considering the contest of the restaurants was this week. It was my same old sushi again. I closed my eyes and remembered what Botan and Kurama told me.  
  
*Flash back* "Keiko? We really need to talk to you..." Botan had pulled me aside during gym. Kurama was with her. "Nani, Botan-chan?" I replied following her to a small tree nearby. "Keiko, Yusuke has another mission." "Eh? What's a mission? And for what?" I asked puzzled. "Let me explain to her," Kurama butted in, "Keiko, Yusuke is a Spiritual Detective and works for the other world. He got resurrected with an agreement with Koema, the reki prince, that he could work for him and keep this realm safe. And in doing that, he has to battle demons and anything that tries to take Earth over. But, now, another one is coming, so the team has to take care of it. We: Yusuke, Koema, Genki, Kuwabura, Hei, and myself make up that team. Botan just tags along." "Baka! I stay with you guys to keep you out of trouble!" Botan punched the redhead in the shoulder. I giggled. 'That's how Yusuke and I use to fight!' "Well, you get it now, Keiko?" Botan asked. "Uh huh." *End of flashback*  
  
PUU!!! Puu screeched I nearly jumped out of my skin. The small bird, or whatever it is, was going completely ballistic. "Nani, Puu-chan? What's wrong??" I hurried over to him and knew instantly something was wrong. I could hear a voice inside my head, calling me. It was Yusuke. So I grabbed a long trench coat and followed Puu outside. He changed into some sort of large bird. I hopped on his neck. He flew through a portal into the Demon World. The cold wind slapped me in the face, as we flew to...wherever we were going. Yusuke's cries got louder. I looked below us. The whole Spirit Team was frozen solid, or at least their arms and legs were. I could hear a girl giggling. "Ha! Spiritual Detectives on ice! Sister will be so proud of me!" The girl seemed about my age. She had blue hair and snow white skin. "You'll never win!" bellowed Kuwabura, "there's still more of us coming!" "Shut up! And what's with you boy? Wishing your last wishes?" she turned to Yusuke. "Actually, yes. I'd just figured if I'm gonna die, then I'd want to see my best friend one last time before I go." He replied. "Really what's his name?" "Her name is Keiko. And nothing is really gonna matter once I'm dead for the 2nd time." I was in complete shock. Yusuke wanted to see me? But...but all the times I yelled at him. All the times I slapped him. I could feel a warm tingling running up and down my spine. Was it my spirit? A long bow appeared in my hand. I pulled back an imaginary arrow and took aim at the ice on Yusuke's arms and legs. Before I let go, the girl's sister appeared. She looked just like younger sibling. My anger toward them intensified beyond what I had ever felt before. I let my arrow fly. My aim was true, only it had hit all of the ice on everyone. "What the...?" everyone said at the same time. Now it was my turn. "I can see your powers are just as cold as you hearts, demons. And how could you try to freeze people that are so good of heart and mind? I forbid it." "That voice...I know that voice!" Yusuke cried as he searched for me. "WHO ARE YOU?!?" cried the sisters, also searching. "Yukimara Keiko-sama! Someone whose gonna kick your @$$!!" I yelled signaling Puu to descend. When we landed, Yusuke's jaw dropped. There I sat, on a phoenix, with a spiritual bow in hand, looking rather ticked. "Keiko-chan..." Botan managed to say my name as I slid off of Puu. "But, how did she...?" "Of course! She was the one who resurrected Yusuke! She must've absorbed the spiritual energy though the life gate! (Hey, that's what I call it! ^_~ Remember the that episode? That light above Yusuke when Keiko had to kiss him?) That's how she got her powers!" Koema stated. "Another girl? Someone like me!" squealed the little sister. I raised a questioning eyebrow. Puu gently nudged me with his head and chirped. I laid a hand on his head, and gave a cold stare at the sisters. The younger one walked forward. "You're not scared of us?" she asked. "Not one bit. Why would I be afraid of a person? And your powers? Ha! It's a lost cause, you know, using one of my most favorite things in life against me." I replied, tossing my head. "Keiko...I think you're digging your own grave." Hei muttered. I thought he looked funny standing in front of Kurama; small against tall. "Ah, put a snowball in it!" I snapped back. The girl just looked at me, searching what and who I was. Nervously, she held out her hand and giggled at my comeback. "I'm Ayako. And that's my sister Nina. Want to be friends?" "TRAITOR! YOU LOUSEY DOUBLE-CROSSER!" bellowed Nina, "YOU ARE NO LONGER A PART OF TEAM ICE IF YOU EVEN HAVE THE IDEA OF FRIENDSHIP WITH THE ENEMY!" "But, Sister! She's like me! You know I've always wanted friends! And why do we have to terrorize people?" Ayako asked. I knew that this isn't and wasn't gonna be pretty. Nina gave her answer by attacking the both of us. Her hands shot ice spike; they went through Ayako, but tore me all to pieces.  
  
*Yusuke's P.O.V* I watched helplessly as my best friend got pelted with ice spears. Each time she got hit, I got hit; each time she felt pain, I felt pain. I turned to Botan. "Botan! What're we gonna do? She needs us!" "We can't help her. That's what Nina wants us to do. So she could get us all at the same time. Just like she got us before." She replied, shaking her head. I watched as she kept getting hit. Tears welt up in my eyes, as well as anger for the attacker and love for the attacked. It seemed forever that I made my decision.  
  
*Botan's P.O.V* Yusuke rushed forward and rapped his arms around Keiko, shielding her. Nina halted her attack. "Why do you step in for her? You know I'll kill you now." "It's...for...love. But you wouldn't under...stand." Yusuke managed to force out. His head was on Keiko's shoulder and she was holding him, horror and gratitude wrote plainly on her face. "Yusuke-kun...Ariagato." Whispered Keiko, "When I heard you calling me, I knew you were in trouble." "Love? The only love I have is for snow and ice." Nina snapped. "Sister? You don't love me? "Ayako choked back oncoming tears. "How can you say that? I'm the only family you have! And you don't even have any emotions for me?" "Nay, sister. Only weak humans have emotions." Nina spat "That's not true!" bellowed Koenma "That's right! We all know anger, regret, sorrow and love. Your sister is living proof. We all know what it's like to be alone, to be loved, to have something to love. Apparently you did too...at one time or another." Botan growled, "You really need to get a clue. All demons feel emotion. Heck, the boy that lies before you is half demon. I'm deity of the dead, and we know friendship and love." 'Yusuke 1/2 demon?!? Botan deity of the dead? Good Buddha!' Keiko thought. She looked down at the boy whom she'd loved since the day she met him. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Keiko... are you ::shiver:: Ok?" his eyes glimmered, "I hope you don't hate me or the others... I just didn't wanna scare you." Keiko was silent for a moment, letting her spirit rise greatly. ::Camera zooms in at Keiko's face, showing Nina's reflection in her eyes:: "NINA NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed "NOW YOU'LL KNOW PAIN!!! (O_o oh my...) Keiko stood up and threw back her head. A red aura surrounded her. (A/N: kinda like Super Saiyan, huh?) She pointed her index finger at Nina's heart 'Sorry, I got to do this to you, but it's the only way' Yusuke stood up behind her and aimed. "SPIRIT GUN!"  
  
~A FEW WEEKS LATER~ Ayako sighed and placed a snow flower on Nina's grave. 6 figures appeared behind her. "Gomen asi, Nina. Aragato guys. Now I can live without fear, or any type of negativity. Now I can die knowing I did what I had to do. Nina just couldn't see good things, like you do." She turned to the group "You're all lucky. Will you not forget me? For I will not forget the good deed you have done for me." "When winter comes in summer" Keiko smiled "When there's no more forever." Botan sighed "When I stop loving my only love." Yusuke put his arm around Keiko Ayako smiled at the group of friends and disappeared into the falling snow. The team went back to the human world and enjoyed the new fallen snow. Somewhere in the white crystals and whistling winds, Keiko heard Nina and Ayako's voice: "Your deeds and your love will forever be ETCHED IN ICE."  
  
A/n: There will more chappies. All in the ELEMENT series. ^_^ 


End file.
